


Mermaids in the deep

by FiliKiliRp, Isaowaka



Series: Overwatch AUgust AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AUgust AU, Gen, M/M, Marine Biology, Mermaids are girls, Sassy Mermaid!olivia cameo, Scientist!Jack, Siren!Gabe, au mermaids, mermaid, non traditional mermaid, sirens are boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp/pseuds/FiliKiliRp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaowaka/pseuds/Isaowaka
Summary: Jack was fascinated with Mermaids and Sirens. So much so, he dedicated his life to studying them. But as much as he loves his work, he can’t help but tease one Siren.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Jack had been a little boy and saw his first mermaid on a nature documentary, he’d been absolutely hooked. The beautiful Sirens and Mermaids glided seamlessly through the water, their tail colors mesmerizing and glistening in the sun reflected water. It had completely entranced him. Like the ocean itself, it drew him in and trapped him before he even realized he was in to deep. Nothing in all of Indiana could ever compare or compete for Jack’s fondness of the mystical creatures.

From that same documentary, at the tender age of 6, he proudly, and loudly, declared to his parents that he was going to study Marine Biology, swim with the Mermaids and Sirens because they’d teach him how to swim. His parents had laughed at his childish antics, all in good fun, expecting him to grow out of it, thinking as all parents do, that it was just a phase. Jack never gave it up, and proved it wasn’t a phase.

He put in a lot of hard work. The Running start program helped him get his Associates in Science degree before he even graduated High School, the soccer scholarship he’d received had paid for the rest. Jack sacrificed many nights during those days, studying until the wee hours of the morning, fully dedicating himself to his new craft. Although there had been some fun, like the time he’d gotten black out drunk in Cancun, on spring break, and woke up with his jersey number ‘76’ tramped stamped on his lower back. In the end it had been worth it, he finally got his bachelors in Marine Science, his Masters in Marine Biology, and now, finally, he was working on field studies to help peruse his thesis for his PhD.

. . . . . . 

30 miles off the Baja Peninsula, in the Pacific Ocean, Jack and his team were focusing their study on the local shoal that lived in the strong currents. They were fast, strong and very skilled hunters, but because of the currents and the rock fixtures that lined the seafloor, they were incredibly hard to track. 

Sadly though, as Jack had noted in his journal, they were in a race against time. The shoal also endangered. Over fishing, and illegal Mer/Siren hunting in the area were literally killing the Shoal’s numbers.  
Mers and Siren’s were not only being hunted, but they were also getting tangled up in fishing nets. It was a horrible sight to see, a trawling net would come up and a Mer or a Siren were tangled and cut up so badly that the fishermen had to put them out of their misery, the lucky ones came up dead.

Keep them safe. That was the goal for Jack and his team. 

Their first step was to effectively educate the fisherman, encouraging them to use safer fishing techniques that would bring less harm to all sea life, but in reality, wouldn’t be enough. Not enough of the bigger, more established and corporates sponsored boats would make the change, but they had to try. 

Their second step, a bit a challenging one, would be to find and temporarily catch a Siren or a Mer to take a DNA sample. Science still didn’t have a clear picture of the full genetics of a Mermaid and Siren. Once they died, their bodies started breaking down at an accelerated rate, faster than any other creature on the planet, including their DNA, but if they were successful, they would be the first team in history to do so. It would open up the door to a whole new world of study, and perhaps help Scientist find ways to help preserve the species.

The last step was to find a way to preserve the shoal in their local habitat. It sounded easy in theory, but, for the life of them, and all the radar detection, and the insane number of dives they’re already performed, they couldn’t find where the Shoal nested. Once they found the nest, and depending on the conditions of the remaining shoal members and their home, they would work on relocating the shoal to a different home, further north up the Baja coast. 

They’d been there for almost 4 months. They’d educated the fisherman, easy enough, but catching a Mer or a Siren long enough to take a blood sample? Easier said than done. Finding where they nested? Next to impossible. 

The team had spent 4 months out on the water and under the Mexican Sun. It had turned Jack a lovely shade of tan, although he did have a terrible farmers tan across his biceps, a flip flop sandals tan, and a bit of raccoon eyes from his sunglasses. His freckles stood out more, especially along his broad shoulders and toned forearms. He was going for the beach bum look really. 

Now while educating the fisherman had gone smoothly, they thought it would take significantly longer to find a Mer or Siren that they could work with. Turned out, it only took them a month. They did all the textbook things, performed daily dives, letting them get used to the scientists, earning their trust day by day by leaving bits of food. But the big breakthrough came when one of the younger mermaids had gotten stuck in a fishing net and Jack had been the one to cut her free. His team had said it had been like watching an action movie. Their research boat had already been pulled along side the smaller fishing trolly when she had come up screaming and thrashing for all she was worth. At the panicked screams Jack ran across the deck and leapt from one boat to the other. As he rolled to his feet he’d pulled out the diving knife, that had been strapped to his calf, free, threw himself over the rail and started frantically cutting to try and free her. He’d been successful, she hadn’t been hurt too badly, and quickly swam off. 

There had been one more watching that day, an older Siren, a brother perhaps? No one was quite sure, but the brother(?) had seen the whole thing, his red eyes watching closely and taking everything in, not missing a single detail. And since that day the young Mermaid that Jack had saved worked with the scientist. They’d named her Olivia, as they couldn’t actually pronounce her name. She came and would talk, answer...some of their questions. The Team has been quite surprised by the amount of sass she had, again, it was something new to study. Who’d of thought a Mermaid could be so snarky and sarcastic? 

The brother on the other hand, he only ever appeared for Jack, and never at the research vessel. He only ever surfaced for Jack on calm days, when the blonde was the only surfer on the water, way past where the waves started to crest for him to actually surf on. That morning was one of those days, and Jack didn’t pass it up. He threw his swim shorts on, grabbed his board and paddled out.

Jack sat calmly on his board, staring out at the open ocean with a longing look in his eyes. His feet lightly moving in the water helping keep himself steady. The sea was where he did his best thinking. It was where he was most relaxed.. most comfortab-

Jack blinked as he seemingly came out of his daze. There had been a barely ripple of water behind him. Raising an eyebrow and twisting at the waist he caught sight of the red eyes watching him, he came.

“Hey.” Jack used his hands in the water to start turning the board around to great the Siren.

“Hi.” Came the smooth, calm voice. 

The Siren, Gabriel, as Jack took to calling him, dipped under the water and lazily swam closer to the board. His dark arms stretched forward, his clawed fingers cutting through the water. The webbing, between the claws, and the fringe along his forearms helped pull him forward. His muscled back curled downward and his hips arched up and then down with the lazy flick of his powerful tail. From what Jack had seen it was a unique color, not full black, but almost like oil. Silver painted the base of his scales before it faded to black, but if the sun hit them just right, Jack could see the gradient of reds and purples mixed in. Red tipped spines ran down Gabriel’s back from his waist line to the end of his tail. Similar to the spines of a rock fish, they started short and grew in length before growing smaller the closer they got to the end of the tail. Between each spine, was more iridescent and black webbing. Jack had seen the back spines flare in defense, and he’d seen them move and ripple through the water, giving Gabriel incredible balance. The relaxed, translucent black and red pectoral fins traveled almost a third of the way down his tail, floating from the top of his tail, about where a humans waist started, down to where someone’s knees would be. The fringed, split tail reminded Jack of the red dragon, half moon Betta fish he had once had as a kid. 

The blonde watched as Gabriel twisted beneath the water, just under his board. A clawed hand came up to grip the side and Gabriel’s head and shoulders came out of the water. His arms crossed casually across the board, and he rested his bearded chin on folded arms. 

Why Jack had ever thought that Siren’s couldn’t have beards, he’d never know. But.. Gabriel made it look good. 

“Good swim today?” Jack asked, it was a form of ‘how are you?’ In the Shoal community. 

Some shoals spoke better English than others, it just depended on their level of human contact and their willingness to learn. Gabriel’s shoal, for years and years, had been close with a few families on the peninsula, but when they started being hunted those relationships stopped abruptly, and they were never spoken to again. But that was only another added benefit for Jack, as the Shoal spoke amazingly, and were not afraid.

“The sea is calm today, but not at peace.” Gabriel answered with a casual shrug, before those red eyes gave Jack a somewhat disapproving look, “It’s not safe to be out here.”

“The weather’s calm.” Jack assured, thinking the Siren was talking about storms or swelling seas. It was the usual warning Jack would get. 

“Just because one doesn’t see a shark doesn’t mean one isn’t lurking nearby.“ Gabriel reminded, the beautiful, blood color orbs narrowed slightly before he glanced out to the open sea, “One came into the area today.” 

“Yea?” Jack brow raised as he looked out to the open sea, as if he’d magically see said shark, “Must be a big one if you’re worried about me.”

Gabriel grunted in agreement, “How do you say..” the dark haired man muttered to himself. “Blanco..?” 

Did Jack mention the shoal was bilingual? Because they were. 

Bonus.

“Great white - yea got it, watch the board!” Jack reached over and gently dislodged Gabe’s claws form his board from where they started to curl into the foam. “The shoal safe?” 

“Sharks don’t come where we live.“ Gabriel gave Jack a bland look, a silent reminder that they’d had the conversation more than once. The best was well protected.

“Right.” Jack sighed, as if reminding himself. He had no idea where the shoal lived. Gabriel kept it a secret. Instead he gave the Siren a mischievous smirk, “Gabriel.” He said in a half sing-song, teasing tone, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the board and his chin in his proped hands. “Is this your subtle way of telling me you like me enough not to let me be fishy food?“ 

Gabe’s red eyes narrowed again and he looked away sharply.

Caught red handed.

“Be dumb for all I care.” He grumbles as he pushed off the side of the board, almost knocking Jack into the ocean. He slid back a few feet, gliding through the water really, and down up to his neck, “Get eaten, see if I care.” And with that he ducked below the surface. 

Jack chuckled as he felt the strong current of water rush over his legs as Gabriel’s tail flicked, and the dark Siren disappeared into the depths. He loved teasing Gabriel. It was like watching an agitated owl puff up before the feathers would slowly deflate back down. Never mind that Jack had no real self preservation, but one really couldn’t when they were determined to protect an endangered species. 

Still, he took heed of the warning and shifted to lay on his stomach and paddled in to the shore. He’d see Gabriel tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The hurricane was nearly upon the Biologists and their research vessel. Jack and the other researchers had known they were going to be cutting it close, tempting the storms fate, but a call from Jack’s boss, Adawe, left them with little choice. They left the safety of the Baja and rounded Land’s End to venture out into the mighty Pacific Ocean. All the while, the storm continued to gain strength. 

All in another fruitless search for hints as to where the Shoal could possibly live. 

They shouldn’t have been risking lowering the submersible down in the water, but they did, but it wasn’t rappelling it down that was the problem. It was bringing it back up. It was a slow going process and it put the Team behind in their preparations to leave and return to the safety of Cabo San Lucas. 

Wind ripped across the water, easily blowing the whites off the caps. The seas rolled dangerously, tossing the ship about. Everyone was yelling directions to one another, helping to try and secure the submersible they had still hanging a few feet above the deck. They had to secure it before they could go make for the Baja.

Jack was already afraid they were too late.

The category 4 hurricane was ripping at the ship, trying to tear the strong metal ship apart. The seas threatened to roll and capsize the vessel. They’d need a miracle to get out of the storm alive, all for a failed mission.

“It’s down!” Someone yelled, and a team of 5, Jack included, surged to the submersible and started to secure it to the deck. The added weight of the machine to the top of the deck wouldn’t help, it would make her top heavy, more liable to roll.

Cold, Salt water soaked hands struggled to tie the straps down, to get them through the lynch pins and tighten. Jack’s fingers were numb and bloody. He had no idea what he’d cut himself on, but it made getting the line secure that much harder.

“C’mon Jack!”

“I got it!” The blonde yelled back as he finally got the line through and started to pull it through the lynch. He set his foot on the submersible and pulled as tightly as he could before someone locked the lynch pin in place, keeping the lines tension secure. He didn’t bother trying to dress the line. Nobody did, they were all soaked, and trying to get inside to safety, “Go!” Jack urged the intern and gave her a solid shove towards the door. 

“Jack!”

“I’ll be right there!” He yelled over the winds, “I gotta grab my tablet!”

“Forget the tablet!”

“Just go! I’ll be right behind you!”

He just had to grab the data pad inside. The one thing that held all his notes from the entire research project. Notes and notes of everything they’d found. Pictures of Olivia and Gabriel. Charts with more notes. Everything. His life. It would only take a second!

Jack climbed up the submersible and got the hatch open, in a matter of seconded. He leaned over the ridge and reached in to grab his tablet, which thankfully lived in a water tight, waterproof case, and clipped into a lanyard. Just as he got the lanyard over his neck the ship lurched and he lost his balance. 

He frantically tried to find a grip as he felt himself fall backwards but there was nothing but air. The deck rushed up to meet him and he land hard and awkward along the deck, his head knocking against the hard surface enough to make his vision black out for a second. 

Everything moved slowly, hazy and like rolling waves. He moaned as the throbbing pain started to set it, but it was choked off by a wave of water hitting him in the face. He gagged and reached up to try and rub the stinging salt water from his eyes as he slowly rolled over, which only set fire to his back. 

“Ja...k!”

The blonde panted as the throbbing pain in the back of his head increased and his hand - no his arm - felt weak and his entire back screamed in pain. 

What had he landed on?

He tried to look around but another wave hit him square in the chest just as the ship pitched to the side, sending him across the deck. The rough surface scratched at his bare hands and tore up the skin on his legs, looking very much like road rash. The pain and sting of salt water was overwhelming, to the point he didn’t even realize how close to the edge he was until he heard a frantic scream of his name and then he was suddenly free falling. He didn’t even have time to yell out before he hit the water and the waves claimed him as her prize.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

There was so much pain..

Everything was pain. An all encompassing and blinding pain. He’d never felt anything like it in his life before. 

Jack could hardly breathe, his airways felt tight and congested. Every muscle fighting to keep breathing and yet wanting to shut down all at the same time. But before he could try and force himself up, before he could panic and tense more, there was a cool hand along his brow and a soft humming before it all faded and his already dark world went quiet.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

His own shivering woke him next, his jaw ached, a feeling he recognized from clenching his teeth too tightly. He must have made some sort of a noise, there were cool hands on his skin once again, “Jack?” The smooth, low voice was softly and...he knew that voice, right? He.. he was with someone he knew? On the ship? Back in Cabo? 

Where was he?

Another strangled noise, though weak and broken, left him and the hands stilled their gently rubbing on his bare arms, “Rest..” a hand lay against his temple and cheek and then there was a soft hum and nothing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Waking up was a slow process. Sound came first. The barest sounds of water ripples, of the softest water lapping against rocks.

Scent came next. Jack could smell the saltiness of the sea and slowly drew in a deeper breath and continued to stay calm.

He was next to the water somewhere.

Jack’s realized that his head didn’t feel nearly as full of cotton as it had when he’d started to come too before. He could think a bit more clearly than the previous day..? Days?

Forcing himself to open his eyes, he fought to pry the lids apart and hissed as the bright light pierced his bloodshot, sensitive blue eyes. 

Outside, he was outside next to water.

Was he on a beach?

Squinting hard, he looked straight ahead and found a dark rock wall in front of him. It was then he realized he was laying on the ground. Shifting his head slightly he felt the scratch of sand against his cheek and realized he was laying a spit of sand, just below the rock shelf above him. It looked hard and jagged, not suitable for laying on at all. Turning his head, he took in the large..cenote.

He was in a cenote. 

How?

There were none around so where had it come from?

With a deep breath, Jack pushed himself up and immediately groaned in pain as every injury flared to life. His back being the worst of it. He hunched over trying to relieve some of the mounting pressure, and he could feel the back of his head beat in time to his heart before he caught sight of his cut up and broken hand. It wasn’t that it was broken that confused him, but the fact that it was neatly dressed.

“You’re awake finally.” 

Confused blue orbs blinked and looked out to the water. He could make out Gabriel’s form already under the water and swimming towards him, but it was Olivia who was treading water that caught his attention.

Jack watched the Siren for a seconds before Gabriel surfaced next to the rocky shelf. He set a big, what looked like a lump, of seaweed on ridge and set his hands down on the rocks before he lurched up and out of the water to sit on the rock just above the sand where jack was.

How? What?...why?

“Wow, you just a hit your head harder than we thought.”

“What?” Jack’s voice was threadbare and hoarse, and he looked over to Olivia, confused.

What was going on? Where was he?

“The hurricane.” Gabriel reminded, Jack looked back and his eyes widened as he watched the scales retreat, into the dark skin, a parting line down the center of his fin became the separation between legs. The color though never faded, but melted into the newly formed legs and the rich red and purples that had been Gabriel’s fin now looked Like a tattoo..

“Oi, it’s not nice to stare.” Olivia called out with a soft laugh as she distracted Jack once more.

Jack opened his mouth to speak again, and he took his eyes off Gabriel before he looked to the water, only to find Olivia had dived down. Had he just watched a Siren change at will? There were rumors they could but no one had ever seen it before! 

“Relax.” Gabriel said as he stepped down on the spot of sand next to Jack, which was just wide enough to be a California king bed. He was wrapping a black and silver sarong around his naked hips before he sat down next to the confused blonde.

“How-“

“Magic.” Gabriel smirked, Jack noticed his arms, hands and finger all had the same water color tattooing along them as his legs did.

So the colors that melded into the skin were indications that fins were there- they looked like a watercolor tattoo-

“Hey.” Gabriel though, jack noticed, still had the sharp, predatory claws, and the blonde flinched as they reached for him, “Don’t be a baby, I’m not going to hurt you.” He assured as he threaded his fingers through the salt dried, blond locks, “You have a nasty concussion you’re coming off of.”

“Oh..” jack murmured softly his eyes still taking in Gabriel’s human form, his eyes tracing over the muscles before he found the red eyes staring at him intently, expectantly, “Huh?”

“I asked if you remembered what happened.” Gabriel’s brow furrowed together, but not out of frustration or anger but more out of concern, “You were unconscious for 2 days and in and out the last..”

“Cinco-“ Sombra’s voice floated over. She had laid out on a rock in the middle of the cenote Jack hadnt even noticed, sunbathing, no, warming -

(“I know that!”)

Jack blinked and felt Gabriel turn his head gently back so they were staring at one another, “I’ve been here a week?”

“Yea, something like that.“ Gabe said as he reached up with a second hand and started to hold Jack’s head in place, the rich red of his eyes seemingly swirling.

Jack felt the claws sliding along his scalp and press into the tender spot at the back of his head, “Ow!” He tried to pull away.

“Don’t pull-“ Gabriel held firm, but the quick pull made Jack’s back flare and he gasped and set his hands down on the sand, setting off more and more pain. 

The blonde let out a sharp cry and felt his lungs jerk before he started coughing heavily, struggling to breathe through the coughs.

“Jack.” Gabriel’s voice was smooth, like honey and Jack found himself drawn to it instantly, “Relax.” The same feeling washed through him, finally settling into Jack’s chest. He could feel himself breathe a little easier, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Came the soft reassurance, “Now, breathe..”

Jack nodded, it was all he could manage at that point. He listened to Gabriel and breathed evenly and let the Siren do whatever it was he was doing with his claws. It should have worried him, really it should have, but he had sounded so sincere..

“You used your Voice on me.” Jack’s eyes narrowed tiredly, but there was no theat to his voice. It was worth it through, Gabriel gave him a grin and nodded, “That’s rude.”

“Not if it keeps you calm while I look you over.” Came the quick retort before his hands pulled away, “You’re head should clear up soon.” He surmised, “Your back though, there’s not much else I can do for you but help you manage the pain.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Magic.” Gabriel winked as he stood up and leaned over to grab the seaweed lump, “Your hand is already healing correctly, so no need to worry about that.” 

“I broke it?”

Gabriel hummed as he started moving the lump around and Jack realized it was a bag, braided out of seaweed, “When you fell off the.. como se dice?” He muttered to himself.

“The submersible.” Jack translated.

“Sí.” Gabriel nodded and pulled out a familiar emergency kit.

“How-“

“We can go on the land, Jack.” Gabriel said coyly.

“Yea, go to school and everything!” Olivia laughed, “Where do you think we learned to speak English and Spanish?”

“What?” Jack asked thoroughly confused, “How-“

“Our Shoal has been friends with some of these families for generations.” Gabriel reminded, “They have oaths to protect us. And with the world changing so much, we are trying to protect our familia as much as you are.”

“So, What, you both went to school, have jobs and a house and all that?”

Olivia laughed as she stretched, “He does, it just bum off of him.”

“The house was gifted to us by one of the families we protect. We come and go as we please. They make sure we have everything we need, we protect them when they come out to the water.”

It was information overload for Jack and rubbed at his forehead, “So then, what do you do?”

“I’m a marine biologist. But I have no real specialty. It’s mostly to stay up to date on what you all know and how Humans are affection our home in the long term.” Gabriel smirked, “I just got a Masters and stopped, any further and I would have given away our secrets.”

“What the fuck?” Jack murmured, “I don’t understand-“

“It’s not complicated-“

“But you-“

“I’m protecting my Shoal, just as you are.” Gabriel explained, “We’re not all the type to hide and vanish from humanity, though some do. The ones who are successfully thriving are like us. Partnering with a few families, and integrating with humans.” Gabriel explained as he held out a bottle of pain killers, “For your back - you broke it when you landed on the mooring block.”

Oh.. no wonder it hurt.

“You saw it?”

“I saw the whole thing.” Gabriel revealed, “I pulled you from the ocean and brought you here. You are lucky it wasn’t far from when you went overboard.”

Jack took the bottle of painkillers and just stared at it numbly. The information was rocking his entire world. Everything he knew, everything he had learned... he reached up and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes with his knicked up hands, pressing the heel of his palm hard into his eye socket until he saw white.

“Jack?” Came the concerned voice and a hand rested on his shoulder.

“This is..a lot..”

“They’re only pain killers-“

“No, what you said.” Jack cut off the Siren, “This..this changes everything.”

“Not if you keep our secret.” Gabriel shook his head, “You can continue your work, we’ll help you and everything remains the same-“

“But it’s not the same!” Jack looked up sharply and swayed dangerously, Gabriel’s hands were there to steady him. His already low energy levels failing him quickly. 

“Easy.” The smooth voice washed back over him, “It’s ok.. calmese..” Gabriel shifted closer, reaching up to pet back Jack’s hair, “Calmese..” he helped Jack lay back down against the strange sand bed, “Rest.” He encouraged, “We’ll be here when you wake back up and we can talk it through..”

Jack’s eyes felt heavy with an exhaustion he wasn’t sure was all his own before he felt himself finally fade off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The wind was still warm and the waves were still soft as Jack came too a few hours later, “you drugged me.”

Humming stopped, and a low chuckle filled its place, Jack hadn’t even realized someone had been humming, “Technically I didn’t.” 

Jack peeled his eyes open and turned his head enough to glare at Gabriel, who smirked down at him, “Then you forced me to nap.”

“You need the rest. You’re still recovering.” Gabriel reminded with a causal shrug, “Hungry yet?” He asked.

Jack shook his head and let his eyes close, still very much waking up from his forced nap.

“Good, I’ll get you something.”

“I’m not hungry-“

“Relax, it’s just a few clams.”

Jack sighed and rubbed at his aching forehead. Maybe this was all a nightmare and a bad dream? He could have been drowning, Yea, he was drowning and the oxygen deprivation was causing the longest hallucinations of his life before he died.

“Hey..” the voice and a gentle hand were back, jack opened his eyes and stared up at the concerned swirling, red orbs, the dark, sun dried hair that had waves and curled. A thumb felt brushed his cheek in concern, “Estás bien?”

Jack didn’t think so, but he was too tired to fight Gabriel anymore. 

Mermaids and Siren’s went to college.

They integrated with humans.

They had amazing looking water colored tattoos..

And they saved him from the storm.

“..Thank you.” Jack finally said, and watched as a skeptical brow raised in confusion, “For saving and helping me.”

Gabriel stared down at the blonde and gave him a small smile, “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I continued it without really meaning to. Why? I was just in Cabo and Puerta Vallartaand being back on the water, being back at Land’s End and seeing how Lover’s Beach was destroyed by a hurricane gave me the inspiration or the next two chapters. 
> 
> Please be nice since I’m taking a lot of liberty with the mermaids!


	3. Chapter 3

Jack had no idea how long he had been in the cenote. It had been at least two days since he had woken up, that much he knew. He was sore and his body ached, his broken back made movement difficult, leaving him with limited mobility. His bound hand was healing at a dull roar in comparison. He just hated the feeling of his fingers feeling like over inflated sausages.

Gabriel or Olivia were always there with him though. They rotated, working in shifts. Sometimes they brought back food, sometimes they brought back more medical supplies, sometimes they just disappeared. Jack had watched both of them change at will, and his poor brain still struggled to recall all the finer details he would usually catch. The concussion had truly knocked his rattled his brain, it had taken a day, after Jack had finally come to, for him to truly remember the hurricane and the fall off the research vessel. And when he had scratched the back of his aching head he had found dried flakes of blood under his nails and realized he had really cracked his head open.

But worst of all, his tablet was missing.

His research, his link to civilization. Gone. He had to rely on Gabriel and Olivia to watch him, and hope that they were truly going to return him home, and not hold him prisoner. 

Gabriel was sunning on the rock in the middle of the cenote, taking in the morning sunshine. His massive tail hung over the ledge and into the water, where he lazily flicked the deep red tail back and forth, much like a lounging cat. He had tied the dark mess of long, beach waved hair up into a loose, knotted ponytail, being held in place by something that looked like chopsticks. Jack was pretty sure it was a piece of dead red gorgonian, but he there were no reefs around where Gabriel could have gotten it from. Dark, rich brown tendrils of hair had escaped and clung to Gabriel’s neck and curled around his finned ears.

Jack could only watch the Siren from the shade, admiring the strength in his torso and upper body muscles and tail. He drank in the slightly glistening mocha colored skin, the last of the water droplets drying under the intense sunlight. 

Gabriel was absolutely gorgeous. 

He was Perfect. 

And if he had been human Jack would have...well, he would have thought about asking him out, but he wouldn’t have, because he would have chickened out, and let himself get too wrapped up in his work to try and forget. He sighed softly as he laid back on the small sand bar and relaxed in the cool shade for a bit longer.

Gabriel slid one red eye open and glanced over to Jack, sprawled on the sand and smirked, “You okay over there?”

“Bored.”

The siren let out a sharp exhale, just shy of a snort, “We can’t let you leave yet.” He said letting his eye close.

“Why not?” Jack pouted, “I can’t stay here forever to heal. I’ll go crazy.” He pointed out, he lifted his head off of the sand and glanced back at the siren, “Unless I’m somehow your prisoner, or your fattening me up to eat me.”

“No shoal along the Baja eat people anymore.” Gabriel revealed as he shifted his body to a more comfortable position in the sun, “The bodies end up back on the shore, people freak out and they start trawling the sea floor looking for us.”

Jack’s dark brows furrowed, he knew that was the general reaction humans had when one of their own had been discovered and confirmed killed by a Mer or Siren. He knew but he hadn’t comprehend the reality the danger for the Shoals. The thought of Gabriel or Olivia getting caught in one of the nets tore at his chest in a way he couldn’t put words to, “Really?”

“Sí.” Gabriel opened his eyes, “Look, if you want to answers to your questions, then ask. I’ll answer them the best that I can, but I can’t let you leave until you heal up a little more and I have your oath.”

“Oath?”

“Like the one we have with..el otro familias de bahías.” Gabriel scowled in annoyance as he tried to find the English translation, “How to say..?”

“The beach families?” Jack asked.

“Sí, yes. You speak Spanish?”

“Sometimes, it depends on how much tequila I’ve had.” Jack grunted as he wiggled his way upwards to a sitting position, “So I give you my word and you let me go when you deem me healed up enough?”

“An Oath with a Mermaid or Siren is a serious thing, Juan. It can’t be taken lightly.”

Juan? “Or what?” Jack asked suspiciously.

“I kill you.” 

The words were said with such a finality that Jack sat frozen on the sand bar, his ocean blue eyes fixed on Gabriel. When he had been gazing at the Siren before all he had seen was beauty, now all he could see was raw power, danger, a quiet stalking predator.

He could only stare in momentarily shock. 

What was he getting himself into? How did it the Oath work? What if he was Indiana? Could Gabriel be that far from the water? Would he really know, or was it a scare tactic? What if it wasn’t?

Too many questions raced through Jack’s mind for him to analyze and answer in a flash, but at the end of it, when he looked at all the facts, Gabriel held all the cards. He was Jack’s only way out of the cenote and to freedom. He would be the key to his research when he could started working again. At the end of it all, there was no way out without making the Oath.

“Okay.” He nodded as he came back to himself, his eyes cleared with the new resolve, “What do I need to do?”

“Heal for now.” 

“Gabrieeel-“ Jack whined as he slumped in place.

“Where did you come up with that name anyway?” The siren asked sharply, he mildly annoyed and curious all at the same time, “It’s not my name.”

“I don’t know, I just thought it fit.” Jack shrugged, suddenly a bit embarrassed, “And the chances of you giving me your real name, let along me being able to pronounce it are slim to none, so I gave you one.”

“You know you’re not supposed to name the creatures that you’re studying.” Gabriel reminded him.

“I know,” Jack agreed, “But it makes it more personal for me, I guess, it gives me a connection to who I’m working with other than, ‘Specimen 2476A’. It’s too cold and methodical of a naming convention. I’ve never liked it.”

Gabriel tilted his head slightly, clearly analyzing the words and Jack all at the same time. The red orbs were dark and intense as they gazed upon him steadily, again reminding Jack of a stalking predator before he blinked, and the spell was seemingly over. The Siren pushed off the rock and slid back into the water with a graceful slide and minimal splash. He disappeared beneath the surface for only a moment before Jack caught his form swimming towards the sand bar. He watched as Gabriel’s head surfaced and he walked up the bar, having willed himself through the change.

Water ran down his mocha colored, muscled body in rivulets before dripping back into the water. His hair was still held up with the gorgonian coral, but the loose strands now clung to his neck in a more intimate manner. Gabriel had long, muscled legs that would put anyone short of a professional cyclist or soccer player to shame. Toned and built, giving his hips and calves curves..

Focus, Jack!

The blonde purposefully kept his eyes on Gabriel’s steady face, he refused to look any lower. The last thing he needed was to suffer from anymore ailments, would it be Nightingale syndrome? Or Stockholm? He wasn’t sure. Maybe an unhealthy combination of both. Yea, he’d be that guy, for sure.

“You’re turning red.” Gabriel walked up to the rock shelf behind Jack and grabbed the sarong he left there. He wrapped it around his waist, the fabric doubled over and only going down to his knees instead of the ground. He sat down next to Jack, the red orbs still focused on the blonde, and his hand reaching out to cup the reddened cheeks with fingers that still held sharpened, pointed nails.

“I’m fine.” Jack assured far too quickly, but he didn’t pull away from the hand that held his cheek. Gabriel’s thumb was gently caressing his flushed skin in a concerned manner. He had learned very early on that Gabriel was stubborn, if Jack tried to pull away Gabriel would just grab at him and hold him still. With Siren’s being so much stronger than humans, Jack just gave in and let him do as he pleased. Besides who was he to resist a creature that could pull a fully grown man, struggling over the edge of a ship and down into the depths of the ocean for a meal?

“You’re a bit warm.” The Siren’s dark brows furrowed slightly, as he lifted his other hand to feel Jack’s forehead, “Maybe we shouldn’t have this talk now, you should rest-“

“No, it’s fine-“

“Y que?” Gabriel raised a skeptical eyebrow, his red orbs intense and locked on to Jack’s blue orbs.

“You’re just...” Jack let out a frustrated and exasporated groan, and cast his eyes aside, “You have a really, really,” he emphasized, “nice body and it’s hard not to stare.”

There was a brief moment of awkward silence. Jack was acutely aware of Gabriel’s taloned fingers on his skin, how they stilled in shock. How easy would it be for them to curl and slash through his skin? How quickly could they rip an eyeball from it sock-

A low, chuckling laughter cut through Jack’s racing, morbid thoughts. The blonde looked back at the Siren sitting next to him in complete and utter shock, before Gabriel smiled at him and said, “Of course I do.” 

“Well don’t be humble about it or anything.“ Jack could only flush brighter and look away, clearly embarrassed.

“I’m an apex predator, Juanito, I’m built to lure people into the water so I can kill them.” Gabriel reminded with a smile that showed off the still pointed canine teeth, “I’m supposed to be attractive. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Not exactly, no.”

“Ah..” came the sound of understanding and knowing, Gabriel’s smile shifted from being one of humor to teasing, “You shouldn’t be so shy about it, it’s just a body.”

“It’s not that-“

“You fancy men, I already knew that.” The Siren blurted out, ignoring the sputtering, squawking, “What!?”, and continued talking, “I don’t mind, for the most part the shoals don’t care who you’re with, Mer or Siren, it doesn’t matter, both have the ability to conceive and give life.”

“..that’s very hippie of them.” Jack said slowly, cautiously, instead of letting the scientific and analytical part of his brain, which was screaming at him to have Gabriel talk about it more in-depth, take over.

“We can talk about that later.” Gabriel waved it off, both hands now cupped Jack’s flushed cheeks, “Your Oath.”

“Do I have to do something crazy? Like let you drink my blood or something?” Jack knee it was stupid the moment he said it, but his brain had essentially melted and was dribbling out of his ears.

“I’m a Siren, Juan, not a vampire.” The ruby eyes rolled in annoyance, “Honestly if you didn’t need all the brain cells you have left I’d hit you over the head for that comentario estúpido.”

Jack’s eyes softened, drooping in a way that gave him more of a hanged dog look. A wounded puppy if you will... A 6’1” blonde, 185 lbs male puppy from Indiana with blue eyes like the shallows of the Pacific Ocean he studied. 

Gabriel took pity on him, “The Oath is just a kiss.” He revealed with an easy smile.

Jack blinked, “That’s it?” 

“There a lot more magical content that goes on in the background but that’s all you have to do-“

“No contract?”

“It’s an unspoken one.” Gabriel shrugged, “You cannot reveal our home to others without our permission. You cannot reveal who we are. If you betray us in anyway you void the contract and I will come after you.” Jack forced himself to swallow, “When we ask for shelter or aid, you are expected to provide it.”

“So do as I’m asked and don’t betray you.” Jack surmised, “Got it.”

“If you obey and listen, I will help you anytime you’re on the water. I will always be able to find you, because we’ll be creating a permanent connection.” He had dropped from Jack’s cheek, his finger tips lightly brushing over the blonde’s left breast, where his heart was, “Any children you have will also be held to the same oath. Do you understand?”

What choice did he have but to accept? He nodded slowly, “I understand.”

“Swear it.”

“I swear.”

Gabriel searched the pacific blue eyes for a long while, needing to see the honesty, the sincerity and resolve in them before he reached up and cupped Jack’s cheek. His thumb gently stroked the smooth skin before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Jack’s, sealing them in a kiss.

The blonde felt nothing at first but the softness of Gabriel’s lips. The scent of salt water and the faintest taste of it. He relaxed into the kiss, his mind forgetting that he was making an eternal deal with a Siren. Instead, he let himself just enjoy the feeling of another person touching him, even if it was a simple touch and kiss. 

Jack’s mind drifted before he felt a sharp sting on the inside of his right wrist and he jerked back, “Ow!” He looked down and saw what could only be a brand in red and purple. The same color as Gabriel’s scales. There were two lines, likes waves starting at one edge of his wrist, it dipped once before raising and ending at the opposite end of his wrist, one dot placed perfectly in the center of each trough and peak of the waves. 

“Now we’re bonded through the Oath.”

Jack stared at his wrist for a moment longer and then back to Gabriel. He felt a warmth growing in his chest, something he hadn’t felt before. It must have been the connection Gabriel had been taking about. 

“One more thing.” Gabriel added as he shifted to invade more of Jack’s personal space, sliding his muscled thigh over Jack’s legs to sit in his lap. Their upper bodies pressed flush together, while Jack’s hands automatically dropped to grasp Gabriel’s hips, holding him in place, “When you hear my song, you must come to me.” 

Gabriel’s hands slid down Jack’s stubbled cheeks to lightly cup the sides of his neck, taloned thumbs pressing in the soft underside of Jack’s chin arching the blonde’s back just enough so they could gaze into each other’s eyes, “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Jack felt his dick twitch in interest. Between Gabriel sitting in his lap, the slight pinch of nails pressing into his skin, the intensity of their gaze and the smooth baritones voice, how could his body not react? It was only after he tried to lean in for another kiss that the implications of eBay had just been asked of him sunk in and he stopped just short of Gabriel’s lips, “I think so, you’re lunar cycles?”

“We call it something different. It doesn’t translate well.” Gabriel nodded, “For Siren’s its every half year.”

“Six months. The lunar eclipse?” Jack asked.

“Yes.” Gabriel nodded again, “Will you come when I call?”

“What will happen?”

Gabriel smiled his devilishly handsome smile against Jack’s lips, “You’ll find out.” He promised in a smoky voice, “Promise me?” He breathed out.

And Jack, being only human succumbed in an instant, “Yes.” And those slightly salty lips found his once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and reviews! They mean so much to me! ❤️
> 
> I won’t lie, I have no idea where i’m Going with this story and i’m Just taking a lot of creative liberty with a lot of the Mermaid Lore, because I can. So stick around if you wanna see what train wreck I end up writing! Tags will be updated as I go.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are! First posted mermaid fic!!
> 
> Art is graciously done by Isaowaka.
> 
> Check out our tumblrs.  
> Fic: reaper76 (NSFW blog, no under 18.)  
> Art: ivy-basley-ushi
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
